The Shadow Follows The Light
by tigergirl64
Summary: When Link goes for a walk in the forest, what will change? Will Hyrule fall? Or will the Goddesses interfere?
1. Chapter 1

Link crouched, stringing his bow. He had definitely heard something… right? Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He started to straighten up.

"Grrr- ack!"

Nope, definitely real.

He crouched, then slowly walked forward, taking care that his boots weren't making any sound.

"Hiss!"

Link instinctively ducked and rolled to the side, his body tensed for combat. But a few seconds passed and there was no attack.

Link straightened up and decided to scare his enemy. "Stand up, slowly. I know you are there and if you don't show yourself then I'll have to assume you're aggressive."

All he got in response was a feeble cough and some strange growling sounds.

Now knowing all hope of peacefulness was gone, Link walked through the Lost Woods, his nerves on edge.

Finally he saw a figure curled up in a ball, dressed in purple, head to toe. He couldn't see very well, but it appeared to be a girl… but there was something… off about her.

"Ummm… miss? Do you need help?"

The girl replied by rolling around and croaking out some unintelligible words. "E… tay… mewww… rell…"

Link crouched down and got a red potion out of his satchel. "It's okay… just turn around, and I'll help you… ok?"

The girl groaned and turned around.

Link started and realized now why he was so on edge. The girl had a cat's tail and ears.

And she had dark purple eyes.

**Ooooh! Who is this mysterious girl? Why is she here? That's for me to know and you to find out. :D All will hopefully be revealed next chapter!**

**Keep reading!**

**- Tigergirl64**


	2. Chapter 2

Link woke up in his home just outside of the Kokiri forest, to see the girl he had saved sitting just outside his bedroom door, apparently looking at something in her hand.

Link got out of bed, closed his door and got changed into his original green garb.

When he walked outside, the girl was sitting quietly in the corner, with her eyes half closed.

"Hey, you ok?" her head snapped up as Link started talking. "Mmm… y-yes."

Link arched an eyebrow. "So you do talk? I thought you were mute because of the weird sounds you were making."

The girl smiled and shook her head. "No… I was just… hurt."

"So… my name is Link, what's yours?"

"…Piper."

Link nodded. "So… why were you in the forest in the first place? I mean, for most people it's a no go zone."

"But, apparently not for you… hero of time."

Link froze. "But… how do you know about that… the alternate timeline… but…"

Piper smiled rakishly, "Oh, lets just say Sheik needed help keeping that secret…"

Now Link was really confused, "But- she doesn't exist…!"

Piper smiled, "Oh she exists, it's just… in that timeline she wasn't born. Like how some echoes of that timeline still exist in this timeline. You understand?"

Link nodded slowly. "But… you're not a Sheikah. How do you know Sheik?"

Pipers face fell. "Etayla…" she whispered.

"Umm, I'm sorry… what?" Link asked politely.

Piper forced a smile on her face, "No it's ok. Forget I said anything. But, err… can you… maybe take me to the castle markets? I need to check something."

Link smiled awkwardly, "Uh, sure."

Link glanced over at Piper running along side Epona. He had offered for her to sit behind him, but she had declined and said she would run along side him.

He had originally been concerned, but apparently she was very agile and could keep running for a very long time.

"So… how did you get hurt in the first place?" he asked.

She didn't turn to look at him, so he thought she hadn't heard him. He was about to ask again when she responded.

"My friend… Etayla- she's a Sheikah and that's how I know about Sheik- she needed me to try and find, well, you. There's been some reports of some… witch, at the Spirit temple. The royal family needed help." She lowered her head.

"But… there was another witch. While I was looking for you, she found me and shot at me some arrows, tipped with some poisonous berries. They made me feverish and I lost all my will to fight. A few hours later, you found me."

Link nodded, taking in this new information. "So why did you look so worried when I asked you about this before?"

Piper looked over at him. They were just passing by LonLon Ranch.

"The thing is, Etayla said that she would meet me in the forest if I didn't come back tomorrow. I'm worried that she will get caught by the witch if I don't get to her soon."

Link nodded, then spurred Epona on, so Piper wouldn't get the chance to worry.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

**Yes! Sheik exists! I know my timeline theories! And witches are infesting Hyrule? Well, I'm sure our heroes will fight them off right! **

**Link: Ahhhhhhhh! **

**Piper: Don't kill meeeeee!**

**. _ . **

**Welp, we're in trouble!**

**Keep reading!**

**- Tigergirl64 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously hate writers block. I swear, I have no idea what I'm doing with my Club Penguin fanfic. But! I know what I'm doing for ****_this _****story, so let us begin!**

It was well into the day when Link and Piper arrived and in a few hours, the sun would be setting.

Link walked calmly through the castle town, ignoring the pushy salesmen and the weird looks he got for his outfit. Piper on the other hand, was completely out of her depth. She was pushed around, gawked at, yelled at, someone even attempted to push her over.

When Link saw Piper emerge from the crowd, looking flustered and embarrassed, he chose not to comment. He gave her a moment to recover then kept walking.

Piper walked briskly to catch up. Link half turned to look at her. "By, the way… why do you have ears? And a tail?"

She glared at Link. "You know, you are seriously nosy… you know that?"

Link waited, confident that she would break her silence. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"…Outside of Hyrule, there is a race of people like me. They are half sheikah, half cat. The problem is… everyone hates them. They are considered the demons spawn and were constantly shunned and hunted. But of course, I was one of the only cats they hated the most," she spat, bitterly.

Link stopped walking. "Is it because of your eyes?"

Piper hissed and nodded. "But, that wasn't the only reason. Of course, out of all the people of the world, Din had to choose _me._" She held up her left hand and pulled down her sleeve.

On her wrist, just below her hand, was the triforce. The triforce of power.

**Bam! Plot twist!  
Piper was the one Din gave the triforce of power too! And as you can tell, she is ****_not _****happy about it. How will Link react? What can Piper do? Most importantly, what happens when they reach Hyrule castle? Will Etayla be there? So many questions! Agggh!**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter... I wanted to keep going, but I left it there for dramatic purposes. The next chapter will be up soon! I promise!**

** Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	4. Chapter 4

**…I left this story for waaaay too long… But I'm back! Yay! So yeah, a couple of things before the story:**

**1. I just looked back and realized how painfully short these chapters were, so I'm going to try and make them longer.**

**2. I may rewrite the previous chapter, because it was pretty bad.**

**3. Thank you to dolphin12145! I'm back now, so hopefully writers block won't stop me again! :D**

**And now, onto the story!**

* * *

Link stared at her, mouth open in shock. She glared right back at him, waiting for a response.

He eventually closed his mouth and stuttered out, "H-how do I know you're not e-evil?"

Piper shrugged. "You don't. But, seeing as I haven't killed you yet, I think it's a pretty safe bet to say I'm good."

Link went to say something but she interrupted him. "Also, I'm pretty horrible at lying. There is no way you would have helped me back there if I wasn't genuinely hurt."

Link nodded slowly, still looking suspicious. "Ok… but you do realise I'm going to have to guard you now?" He asked, absently patting Epona.

Piper smiled slightly. "Didn't you hear what I just said? If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already. You haven't had your guard up at all! It would have been too easy to backstab you… Literally."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you don't have a weapon…?"

Piper smiled and pulled a dagger out of her pocket. "There's a little sheath in the pocket. You can't see that I have a weapon at all."

Link nodded but quickly stiffened as he saw a villager walking towards them. He quickly dismounted Epona, shoved Piper away, ignoring her indignant protest, and went to distract the man from Piper.

The man walked towards Link and waved a hand to get his attention. "Hey mister! Can I talk to you for a minute?" The man wore a white shirt and had blue pants. He seemed a little bit hyper and was smiling widely.

"Umm, sure…" Link said, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, I saw you and a funny looking girl walking through the markets just a few minutes ago-"

Link tried to ignore the hiss of outrage from Piper.

"-and she dropped something, so I was wondering if you were travelling with her and you could give it back?" He fished around in his pocket and drew out a red jewel.

Links eyes narrowed a bit as he tried to place where he had seen the jewel before, before smiling gratefully and taking the jewel.

"Thanks, I'm sure she'll appreciate this." Link pulled out a red rupee and gave it to the man. "Take this as a thank you."

The mans eyes lit up. "Thank you sir!" He then quickly bowed and then ran back to the markets.

Link turned around. "Piper, why do have this jewel?"

She emerged from the bushes, dusting some leaves off of her, before walking over and collecting the jewel. "I don't know, maybe because it's mine?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Not _why_ you have it, _how_ do you have it?"

Piper started to answer before spotting the sun starting its descent. "I'll tell you later. But now, we should probably go before we get caught outside in the dark."

Link looked up at the sun and nodded.

About twenty minutes later, Epona was resting in the palace stables and Link and Piper were waiting at the entrance for someone to let them in.

The doors opened with a drawn out creak and a guard stepped outside. "State your name and business." He looked bored and restless.

"I'm Link and this is Piper. We're here to see Sheik."

The guard looked at them in surprise. "What business do you have with Sheik?"

"I have her friend here, and we need to know the location of another Sheikah."

The guard paused for a moment before replying. "Sheik isn't here right now, but if you hold proof of who you are, you can see Princess Zelda."

Link stepped to the side and gestured Piper forwards. She looked at the guard and pointed to her ears and tail.

The guard looked slightly embarrassed, but let the two in and told them to wait for the Princess in the main hall.

Zelda soon emerged from her quarters. She was wearing a long pink dress with the Hylian crest on it and necklace with the triforce. She had red shoes and a silver tiara placed neatly on her head.

She smiled at Link kindly, but froze when she saw Piper.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

* * *

**Whoops, looks like Piper forgot to mention that Zelda isn't particularly fond of her… Good job Piper, good job. But yeah, hopefully that was long enough! :) Don't forget to review about what I should improve on/any errors that you found. **

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	5. Chapter 5

Link raised an eyebrow. "I hope your not talking to me."

Zelda quickly shook her head, but her glare didn't waver. "That..._thing_... Has the triforce of power! It's going to run Hyrule into the ground! How could you possibly trust it Link?!"

Link sighed. "Well, first of all _it, _is a she-"

"Oh, it's a female! I suppose that makes it all better!?" Zelda snapped.

Link glanced at Piper and quickly motioned for her to leave. Piper nodded and muttered something about going to train, before running away.

Zelda groaned and sat down, with her head in her hands. Link sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's risky Zel, but she's been abandoned her whole life, only to find the only person in this world that possibly cares for her has disappeared. If we don't help her, she will turn evil. And we do not want her against us. Believe me."

Zelda sighed. "How did you find her anyway? She told us that she wasn't going to be back for at least a month. She's been gone for less than a week!"

Link hesitated before answering. "Well... I found her in the Kokiri forest. She was poisoned and would have probably died if I didn't help her. You know I'm not that type of person Zel."

Zelda looked up and smiled weakly. "You always were too kind for your own good..."

Link smiled as well. "You do know that she won't be here for very long... She just needs to speak with Sheik."

Zeldas eyes momentarily widened before returning to normal. "So you found out?"

Link nodded curtly, not wishing to discuss it. "If she can speak to Sheik, she'll know where her friend is. If she knows where her friend is, she'll leave. Think about it Zelda."

Zelda exhaled slowly. "Okay... I'll contact Sheik. Wait here, please." She then stood up and went into her '_study'_. Only people close to her knew that that was where she practised spells.

A few minutes later, Zelda stumbled out of the room. Link rushed over to help her, but she held out a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine... Telepathic communication is just... Disorientating." She straightened up and smiled at Link.

"She's just wrapping things up in Kakoriko village. She says she'll be here as soon as possible... In the mean time-" She was interrupted from an explosion coming from where Piper had gone.

She exchanged a knowing glance with Link. "You should go... Tell Piper if she's blown up my training ground, it would be a good idea for her to leave. Quickly."

Link nodded, and set off to the training ground.

* * *

Link sighed. The training ground was on fire, the dummies were shattered and Piper was standing on the sidelines, looking quite smug, but she at least had the decency to look slightly guilty when he arrived.

"Alright, what happened here?" He asked.

Piper shrugged, her tail twitching. "The dummy's wouldn't die. They annoyed me."

When Link looked over at the dummy's, he could see multiple slash marks that would've killed an ordinary man.

He sighed. "Piper... The dummy's aren't supposed to die. The whole point is that they last longer than an ordinary man would."

Pipers ear twitched. "And?"

He threw his hands up in despair. "Piper, this is the royal training ground, and you just blew it up! How in Hyrule did you manage to do this anyway!?"

Piper smiled cheekily. "You've gotten rusty, you couldn't even remember what Dins Fire looked like!"

Link opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again. She was right, he hadn't made the connection from the red jewel to the ancient spell. When he had gone back in time, he had lost all his equipment and spells except for the Hyrulian shield, and a sword that was given to him by a Goron. He had almost completely forgotten that the spells took the form of jewels.

"So... Can you fix it?" Link asked cautiously.

Piper shrugged. "I think I can fix the flames... But I can't fix those dummies, unless you happen to know someone who is a master sewer. Do you?"

An image of Zelda with a sewing needle and a scowl on her face briefly flashed through Links mind. "No, I don't think I know anyone who can sew. Your just gonna have to apologise."

Piper shook her head. "No. How about I clean up this mess, and YOU go tell Zelda that I'm sorry."

Link glared at her. Piper held his gaze. Eventually she sighed and looked away.

"Fine I'll go... But I'm pretty sure she's going to kill me."

She went to leave, but Link stopped her. "I need Dins fire to clean up. Plus, if you take that with you, you'll probably get aggravated and set it off."

Piper shrugged. "Fair point." She handed it over to Link, who briefly shivered as the hot crystal slightly burnt his skin.

"Okay, now go before Zelda sends some guards to check this out. Shoo."

Piper obediently scampered away. Link sighed.

_I hope this doesn't lead to bloodshed..._

* * *

**Me too Link, me too. Because – even though Piper is awesome – Zelda would totally own her. She knows magic. Beware. Review telling me what you think!**

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


End file.
